1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dish washing machine, and more particularly, to a dish washing machine including a spraying nozzle fixed to one side thereof and a vane provided to be movable in a washing tub and configured to deflect washing water sprayed from the spraying nozzle toward dishes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dish washing machine is a home appliance that includes a body with a washing tub provided therein, a basket for accommodating dishes, a sump configured to store washing water, a spraying nozzle configured to spray the washing water, and a pump configured to supply the washing water in the sump to the spraying nozzle and washes dishes by spraying washing water to dishes at high pressure.
Generally, dish washing machines each employ a rotor-type spraying structure having a spraying nozzle that rotates. A rotating nozzle sprays washing water while rotating due to water pressure. Since such rotating nozzle sprays the washing water only within a range in a radius of rotation, an area to which the washing water is not sprayed may occur. Accordingly, to prevent the occurrence of the area to which the washing water is not sprayed, a so-called linear type spraying structure has been provided.
The linear type spraying structure includes a fixed nozzle fixed to one side of a washing tub and a vane that moves inside the washing tub and deflects washing water sprayed from the fixed spraying nozzle toward dishes, thereby spraying the washing water to all areas of the washing tub according to the movement of a deflection plate.
The linear type spraying structure further includes a driving device capable of driving the vane. The driving device may be embodied in various types while including a controller configured to control driving of the vane to allow the vane to reciprocate. For example, the driving device may include the controller configured to control a position to drive the vane to reciprocate to control driving in one direction through time and to control driving in the other direction opposite to the one direction by checking a position of a sensor. Accordingly, a motor capable of rotating forward and backward to drive a vane to reciprocate and an additional controller for controlling the motor are necessary for a conventional driving device.